


Best Friends :)

by PatchDoesStuff, Wyntyr_Stories



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Collaboration, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fanfiction, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Other, Supernatural Elements, Twitch - Freeform, Twitter, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchDoesStuff/pseuds/PatchDoesStuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyntyr_Stories/pseuds/Wyntyr_Stories
Summary: In which Tommy dies in exile and comes back as a ghost, but that's not all of the story.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Best Friends :)

Tubbo sat in front of Tommy's grave, the funeral had just ended and everyone else had already left. Big Q, Fundy, and Ranboo stood behind, waiting for Tubbo, who refused to leave the grave yet. He sat there wondering. _Could I have helped him? Could I have stopped this? Why did I exile him? Why didn't I help him?_ _How could I have been such an idiot?_ He kept thinking of ways he could have saved Tommy and beat himself down for every new one he thought of. The others just stood behind him. They wanted to help Tubbo, encourage him, say this wasn't his fault, tell him there was nothing he could have done. 

"Alright Tubbo, that's enough," Dream said from behind the group in an almost consoling way. "He's gone and there was nothing you could have done about it." Tubbo felt as if he were being taunted.

"Don't think I don't know what you did," Tubbo snapped. The sadness was replaced with anger.

"What do you mean? I helped-" Dream couldn't even finish before Tubbo interrupted. 

"Helped?! HELPED?! In what world did you help!? You forced me to exile Tommy! You made Tommy throw all his stuff away day after day! If it weren't for you, Tommy would still be alive!" Tubbo fumed, tears starting to pour out of his eyes. Dream looked at him in disapproval.

"Who told you any of that?" He asked. Tubbo's anger boiled.

"Ghostbur did," He said. Dream shook his head.

"Well, even if I did do those things, at least I was there for him. At least I was **his friend** out there. What were you? The person that exiled him, left him behind," Dream snapped back at Tubbo, who wanted to yell back, but emotions were overtaking him.

"Alright pal that's enough," Quackity stepped in. "Leave the kid alone." Dream didn't say anything, but turned back and walked away.

“Tubbo we know you’re upset, but you can't just sit here and mourn forever,” Ranboo insisted. Tubbo knew he was right, but it took him a moment to stand up and leave the grave. 

“Maybe he’ll come back as a ghost, just like Glatt and Ghostbur...?” Fundy said, trying to keep positive. Tubbo shook his head.

“He won’t be… he wants to be dead just like Wilbur… he’s gone,” Tubbo said looking at the ground as they walked back to L’manburg.

“Oh c’mon, don’t be so negative,” Quackity said. Tubbo’s emotions were still all over the place, he couldn’t tell if they were mocking him or not.

“Guys I just... I don’t think Tommy is coming back. I know it’s a negative way to look but what else am I supposed to think? He clearly wanted to be dead. He's gone.” Tubbo walked ahead of the group and into one of the empty L’manburg houses. 

“We should leave him alone for a bit, guys. He’ll cheer up soon.” Ranboo said before walking away. Fundy and Quackity hesitantly followed.

» ⌘ «

Tubbo woke up to the sound of two people talking outside the house he had stayed in. One was Ghostbur, the other a familiar voice, but he couldn’t put his finger on who’s. He got up and went outside to see who Ghostbur was talking to. They were facing the other way and Tubbo couldn’t see their face, but just based on their appearance otherwise Tubbo had no idea who it was. Their shirt was similar to Tommy’s but weirdly gray. Their outfit was also ripped up and dirty, revealing injuries underneath. They reminded Tubbo of a ghost.

“Tubbo! You look upset, do you need any blue?” Ghostbur said, as cheerful as usual.

“No thanks, Ghostbur...” Tubbo said, but Ghostbur ignored and handed him some anyway. 

“Oh and look who it is!” Ghostbur grinned. Tubbo turned his attention to the ghostly figure next to Ghostbur. “It’s your Tommy!” Tubbo’s expression lit up as the ghost turned to face him.

The spirit looked around, “Tommy? Who’s that?”


End file.
